


Wrong Room Right Person

by Another_Star_In_The_Sky



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, mention of other members, sleepy baby changbin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Star_In_The_Sky/pseuds/Another_Star_In_The_Sky
Summary: If sleep wasn't actually a necessity to function properly and you know to live than Seo Changbin would have giving up sleeping instantly to keep on working. Sadly, sleep was much very needed and if you didn't keep watch on how much proper sleep you get it comes back to hit you with insane tiredness.A small glimpse on how Changbin is sleepy from work and the tiredness leaves him to make some interesting choices on where to sleep.
Kudos: 18





	Wrong Room Right Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fanfic which I have found in a folder. It would be a waste to let it rot there so here we are. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Originally written in 2018

The first time it had been an accident.  
  
He had been working on some lyrics and was completely absorbed into his work, that he didn't notice how the hours passed one by one until it was already 4 a.m. His eyes burned from the lack of sleep and a yawn interrupted his tipping. He lifted a hand to cover his mouth before he stretched his tired body. The rapper sighed as his eyes feel on the small clock at the bottom corner of the display of his laptop. He had three hours until he would have to get up and get ready for their schedule. He would have to wash up first before going to bed though. Was is actually worth sleeping for these three hours? He played with the thought of pulling an all-nighter. Chan wouldn't be amused if he found out. Not that their leader was any better but well, he was still their leader. Changbin sighed again before heaving himself up from his chair, his spine cracking form sitting hours in the same position. He stretched once more after standing up, another yawn escaping him. His shoulders slumped down as he stood absent-minded in the small studio, having spaced out because of the tiredness. He snapped out of it when the display of his laptop grew black as it went on standby, and he quickly tipped on enter to get it back on again. Maybe three hours of sleep were better than an all-nighter, if he didn't like to space out like that in their practice later. He saved his work before turning the device of. Changbin picked up the empty coffee cups and some plates from dinner that had started pilling up over the day on his working desk. Hyunjin had dropped by at some point to bring him something to eat and also Jeongin accompanied by Seungmin had bought him some snacks making the rapper feel all warm and fuzzy inside. His teammates were too sweet and caring.  
  


His teammates.  
  


The reason why he was working until late into the night, to bring them forward, to push them straight to their goal, to their dream: Debuting.

  
It was hard. It wasn't the many hours of practicing their choreography or them all being around each other for twenty-four hours on seven days a week. It was the worry about not getting where they have to be, to not be able to fulfill the expectations, to not being able to debut together. The worry sat deep down in their minds and it stressed them all out but their leader suffered the most. Changbin and the others knew Chan wasn't disappointed in them whenever they made a mistake or were tired. He was worried about them. He wanted to pull them all through this hell of uncertainty, of fearing to leave anyone behind, and they all were grateful for him that he was so determined about them making it. They all tried their best to be cheerful but also serious to make it easier for their leader, and they knew that he appreciated it.  
Jisung and Changbin being the other two songwriters of their group worked whenever they had time in their tight schedule on new lyrics and ideas for songs, giving their best to support the group and their shared dream. Which was the reason why the 'dark rapper' of their group was still awake late in the night instead of sleeping. Even their leader was sleeping by now. Maybe that would have not been the case if it wasn't for their oldest who may or may not have dragged Chan to bed at 2 a.m as the later tried making some coffee and letting a cup fall, waking half of the dorm. Chan might be an incredible leader, but he was also a clumsy one.  
  
  


As Changbin made his way towards the kitchen to put the cups and plates into the sink he tried to be as quite as possible. He didn't want to make the same mistake as his leader and get dragged to bed by Woojin. Their gentle eldest maybe looked like a soft teddy bear most of the time, but he could actually be really scary if he wanted to. And Changbin was too tired to get a lecture about not sleeping enough. It only hit him now of how tired he really was, and he had to pinch himself to keep his eyes from closing.  
  
When he walked from the kitchen into the living room, he was sure that he had never felt this tired in his life before. He suppressed another yawn, tired eyes blinking as he staggered towards the bathroom to quickly wash up and get into bed. After finishing washing his face and brushing his teeth the rapper was barely able to keep his eyes open. His eyelids were dropping again and again and Changbin was so tempted to just drop on the couch of their living room to get some sleep. But then he remembered what happened to Jisung last time as he dropped there to sleep after working half of the night away. Another memory of Woojin lecturing one of their members materialized itself in Changbin's mind and with his last bit of willpower the rapper managed to stumble past the couch towards the door of his bedroom. He didn't bother to turn the light on and staggered in direction of his bed. He didn't even questioned why the room seemed smaller than the one he shared with Hyunjin, Jisung and Jeongin. It was like his body acted on autopilot and only after struggling his way through a pile of clothes that was lying in front of the bed he slipped under the blankets.  
As his body finally hit the mattress, it felt like he was in heaven and all other thoughts were pushed out of his mind, sleepiness taking it over. It was soft and warm, and he snuggled himself into the blankets and the warmth of the bed. It was only a matter of seconds until the boy had fallen asleep, arms wrapped around a very confused and sleep-drunken Felix.  
  
“Changbin-hyung?”  
  
The rapper only held the other closer, cuddling with him as if he was holding his precious munchlax plush Gyu in his arms, and not his freckled and very surprised teammate. It was completely dark in the room and Felix couldn't make out who it was that woke him up by suddenly slipping into his bed. There were arms slung around his waist, holding him close against a steadily moving chest and a leg thrown over his own, making it impossible to move. The younger boy managed to free one of his arms that had been squeezed tight against his body in the hug and carefully petted the others head, trying to figure out who it was that had caught him in their koala hug. There weren't many members who would suddenly drop into his bed to cuddle with him. He stretched his arm out to get a look at the clock next to his bed. 3.45 a.m. Okay, maybe he had to correct himself on that. There weren't many members who would drop at an unholy time of the night into his bed to cuddle with him. That had been the reason why Felix first guess had been that the person who slipped under his blankets as if they owned the place had to be one of their rappers, who have a reputation of working deep into the night. The hair his fingers were sliding through was silky and even but it wasn't enough to confirm Felix idea of who was sleeping so peacefully next to him. Felix petted the back of the head once more before he leaned closer.  
  
“Changbin-hyung?” he whispered, where he assumed the others ear to be, quietly to not wake up Seungmin who was still asleep.  
  
“Yes?” came the tired sounding answer and Felix former theory got confirmed. That was indeed the voice that only could belong to the hyung who gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
Well, it wasn't like Felix could really do anything against the sudden guest in his bed. He couldn't bring it over himself to send his hyung who was obviously tired to his own bed and if he was being honest he didn't mind the older sleeping in his bed with him. It was warm, he had been a bit cold and they had to stand up in a few hours anyway. The younger let himself carefully sink back and leaned his forehead against the older boys chest. He squeezed his hyung closer.  
  
“Good night Changbin-hyung.”  
  
“Good night Felix.”  
  
Felix smiled as his squeeze got returned and was quickly lulled back to sleep.  
  
When Felix woke up, he was still embraced by the older. His head was laying on Changbin's arm and their legs were tangled together. The older was still sleeping tightly, his face looking soft and relaxed and his mouth stood a bit open, making him look more adorable than ever. The Australian smiled at the sight before he fought his way out of the hug and from under the blankets, careful to not wake his hyung.  
  
“If you think he looks cute like that, then you should have seen you both cuddling together. Your luck that I took pictures.”  
  
Felix had to control himself to not hit Changbin with his elbow in shock at the smug and familiar voice. He looked up only to see Jisung leaning against the door frame, grinning down at him. The lights in the room were already on, meaning that Seungmin had already stood up. The boy with the squirrel like features laughed at the one-day younger impressive bad hair and confused expression.  
  
  
“How did you took pictures?” asked Felix genuinely curious.  
  
“I asked the manager if I could lend his phone.”  
  
Jisung grinned, ruffling the others hair and was about to turn around and go as Felix called him back.  
  
“Jisung!”  
  
“That's Hyung for you.”  
  
Felix rolled his eyes. The boy turned back to his friend who sat up on the edge of the bed ready to playful scold him at the eye roll he had seen, when both their attention snapped to the oldest of the three behind Felix, who pulled the blanket closer around him and mumbled something about being nosy as he rolled on the side facing the wall. The younger boys tried their best to not burst out into loud laughter. After calming down again, the blond was still curious.  
  
  
“How did you know that Changbin-hyung slept here?”  
  
“Well, Hyung wasn't in our room as Jeongin woke me up and Seungmin was in the kitchen complaining to Chan that he couldn't sleep because it was too loud. He was also complaining about how he had to tidy the room up because someone threw all their clothes on the floor.”  
  
Seungmin that snake. What did Minho-hyung call him again? A snail? No, snake was way more fitting. He wasn't even that bad. Jisung was worse than him. Not that Felix would say that out loud. Well not now.  
  
  
“Have fun trying to wake him up.” said Jisung and laughed when Felix pulled a face at him. Waking Changbin up wasn't hard but it seemed like the rapper would need some sleep and wouldn't be too happy if someone told him he had to get up.  
  
  
“Hyunjin-hyung please wake up. We are going to be late!”  
  
Jisung and Felix burst out laughing when they heard their youngest from the other room. It looked Changbin wouldn't be the only troublemaker this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are at the end already. Not one of my best works, that much I have to admit but well my writing probably changed a little over the time. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
